Chao In Space 2: A Golden Legacy
by BlackLouie
Summary: While in space, a father chao named Xavier is controlled by the evil Dark Chaos chao in order to save his golden egg from being broken and killed, but he soon breaks free from control to save his baby. Later, an Angel Chaos chao comes in to save the egg and take care of the young chao by herself with the help of the Light Chaos chao. Will Golden stop the evil Chaos chao? Find out.
1. The Sacrifice

**Hey guys! This is another Sonic fanfic that I'm starting on because I'm still planning on some ideas for Maria's Pet Werehogs 2! So if you guys have any questions, PM me or if you have any ideas for chapter 3 of that story, let me know. :D**

 **BlackLouie Presents...**

 **Chao In Space 2!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Somewhere in the darkness of space..._

 _"You do have the egg don't you?" A voice asked in the shadows._

 _"Well, the egg, um... It's gone..." The shy voice replied, the figure shook in fear, he really hated his punishments._

 _"Heh, you are so pathetic! You forgot to get the egg and you let them have it!" The dark voice laughed and then it growled._

 _"Sir, can I have another chance?" The other voice asked._

 _"No! This time, your fate ends here..." The dark figure slowly walked over to the other and slashed it in half, blood flew in the air and floated in the blackness of space. The evil figure looked at his paws, dark blood was on his claws as he grinned and went back to his home without the special egg he was searching for._

 _"Please... Don't... Hurt... Them..." The dark figure grunted and coughed. Then everything went pitch black._

In another world...

There were lots of Chao resting in a nice and calm place known as the Chao Garden. Everyone was laughing and playing as a special Chao flew over them. It was the great Angel Chaos! She flew into the sky to Hero Garden where she lived with the Hero Chao. She has something in her arms, it was a golden egg, she took it from the evil chao that really bruised her up. She was hurt in the side from the attack she was given.

"You are safe with me." Angel Chaos placed the egg down in a container and placed the container in a safe place where no one could see it. Only some of them would know. Finally a visitor came by to see her. It was Chaos! The legendary neutral chao came by to see her again. He noticed that she was placing her paws on her side.

"Whoa, did he hurt you again?" Chaos asked, he was really upset at her bruises.

"It's ok. It's only a bruise. Nothing to make a big deal out of!" Angel Chaos quickly replied, getting up she grunted in pain.

"No, you need to sit down." Chaos sat her back down.

"Oh..." Angel Chaos sighed and sat down next to her friend.

"Listen, Dark Chaos had no right to harm you in anyway. He is just a waste of an evil excuse!" Chaos explained to her. Angel Chaos only looked ahead, she didn't look or listen to what Chaos just told her.

"Chaos, I'm going to protect the golden egg from Dark Chaos. So far, with him, our mission failed." Angel Chaos suddenly remembered the fight in space:

 _"Get her! Stop her, she has the egg! She has the egg!" A lot of dark chao started to chase her. Angel Chaos has the golden egg in her paws, she was running so fast that the guards couldn't catch her._

 _Then, she noticed her friend, the father of the egg was fighting Dark Chaos. He was not hitting the dark chao, but instead he was talking to him. The father of the golden egg was controlled by Dark Chaos, he was supposed to bring the egg back to the dark chao space station._

 _You do have the egg don't you?" A voice asked in the shadows._

 _Angel Chaos watched in fear as she saw what was happening._

 _"Well, the egg, um... It's gone..." The shy voice replied, the figure shook in fear, he really hated his punishments._

 _"Heh, you are so pathetic! You forgot to get the egg and you let them have it!" The dark voice laughed and then it growled._

 _"Sir, can I have another chance?" The other voice asked._

 _"No! This time, your fate ends here..." The dark figure slowly walked over to the other and slashed it in half, blood flew in the air and floated in the blackness of space. The evil figure looked at his paws, dark blood was on his claws as he grinned and went back to his home without the special egg he was searching for._

 _"Please... Don't... Hurt... Them..." The dark figure grunted and coughed. Then everything went pitch black._

 _Angel Chaos flew away after she saw the sight of the father's death, she flew back to Chao World to protect the egg from harm._

 **~ooo~**

"What? You mean that our best fighter Xavier... Died?" Chaos gasped.

"Yes, he was controlled by Dark Chaos, but I think he snapped out of it and had me get the egg. He was always a good run type hero chao." Angel Chaos sighed and looked down at the ground.

"He was worth more than a normal type chao itself." Chaos placed his paw on her shoulder. Angel Chaos looked back at him.

"Things are getting worse, we need more chao warriors to help us fight Dark Chaos!" Angel Chaos was determined to get the evil chao that killed her best warrior and save Chao World from his wraith.

"We will get him soon. We must build our warriors and start their training for the fight of their lives. We must get rid of Dark Chaos once and or all. It's the only way." Chaos replied looking into his friend's eyes.

"Yes. We will do that Chaos. Soon enough." Angel Chaos let out a happy sigh and walked to the container holding the golden egg.

"Is that the egg?" Chaos poked at it gently. He smiled at it.

"Yes. This is Xavier's child. It is an egg at the moment. It was layed 2 months ago and it is almost ready to hatch." Angel Chaos nodded and explained it to him.

"Xavier, you were a good father. We are sorry that Dark Chaos captured you and controlled you. You were loyal to us legendary chao and we accept that." Chaos spoke out to the spirit of his friend.

The egg has two small cracks in it as Angel Chaos picked it up and placed it in the sun light until the moon was up later that day. The moonlight was shining bright on the golden egg as another crack appeared on it.

Angel Chaos yawned and flew into her special place to sleep. It was a floating cave above the other clouds. She was resting peacefully as Chaos flew off to the normal chao garden to sleep. He had a place of his own.

The next day...

The golden egg was hatching, two little legs popped out and then it's whole body popped out of the egg. The young chao looked around and noticed that it was in a peaceful looking place. it yawned and cried for it's mother. Angel Chaos woke up and opened her eyes slowly, she flew over to the crying baby chao. She picked it up and looked under it's body.

"You are a girl. You are Xavier's daughter." Angel Chaos smiled at the baby golden colored chao. The chao purred in happiness as it liked being held by the legendary hero chao.

"Your name shall be Golden. Golden The Daughter Of Xavier." Angel Chaos smiled as she took care of the little baby chao. She flew back into her cave and looked at the new born chao.

 _(You are mine to take care of...)_ Angel Chaos thought as she closed her eyes and let the gentle wind in the cave blow against her and Golden.

 **~ooo~**

"Dark Chaos sir! How are we going to get the golden egg back?" A dark power type chao asked.

"It's probably hatched by now. My plan is still not over yet! We still have time to turn the baby into one of us! She will be evil!" Dark Chaos grinned.

"How are we going to do that?" The dark power type chao asked.

"We are going to use these..." Dark Chaos pulled out a light shiny thing from his desk. It was a chaos drive.

"A chaos drive!? How did you get that?" The dark power type chao was surprised to see that the leader of the dark chao warriors obtained such a thing.

"Well Rainbow, I got it from the earth's source. Those robots have them." Dark Chaos explained.

"So what do we use these for again?" Rainbow asked.

"To power up the other chao! You are an idiot? I gave you the same thing to help you become a dark power type chao!" Dark Chaos slapped him.

"Well yeah, now I remember..." Rainbow growled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Listen, go and get the others. We have a meeting to set up for my next plan." Dark Chaos walked into the meeting room alone as Rainbow ran off to get the others.

 _(Soon enough, that chao will be mine...)_ Dark Chaos thought as he walked into the meeting room which was dark and felt cold.

 **To Be continued...**


	2. Golden's Beginning

**Sorry kids! I've been busy! But here is chapter 2 of Chao In Space 2! :D**

Angel Chaos spent time with Golden for the first few years. Chao world was still broken up badly. Fire was burning from afar in the normal Chao garden. Lots of Chao were still trying to put out a fire as a blue hedgehog came and noticed it.

"Whoa! Who did this?" Sonic was surprised. He always came to visit one of his Chao, but they were lost. Most of the Chao ran into the forest, not wanting to stay in a burned down garden. Golden was now a year old. She peeked from the corner of the pillars in Hero Garden and saw Sonic walking in.

She quickly hid, not wanting to be picked up or seen. Angel Chaos can tell that she was new to seeing Sonic. She knew Sonic took care of her before she became a chaos chao.

"Golden honey, it's fine. That's Sonic. He and I will take good care of you once I tell him what happened." Angel Chaos told her.

"Sonic? He will help?" Golden was still a bit worried. She was still a child chao and she didn't want anything bad to happen.

"Yes, he will be training you in certain stats." Angel Chaos explained.

"How will you train me then?" Golden wondered.

"Endurance and Power." Angel Chaos replied.

"So I need training? Is that why I cannot swim yet?" Golden asked.

"Yes, Sonic will be feeding you swim, run and fly chaos drives. With those, you will become stronger each day!" Angel Chaos explain a bit more.

"Ah ok. Well, do you know Sonic?" Golden was confused about the character she mentioned. Her mind didn't feel ready for training. She didn't even know what she was training for and why she was picked to do the work.

"Yes, I've known Sonic for years. Dark Chaos also knows about Sonic and that's why he is destroying this place. He's even after you, but if we can make you stronger, you can defeat Dark Chaos for us all! I cannot fight him alone. He's gotten too power since the last time we met." Angel Chaos told the story.

"This is just not about me being a gold chao, right?" Golden questioned her.

"No, it's not. You are called to be trained and on a journey to stop Dark Chaos for a reason. The heavens called you to do it and you are the first chao from the prophecy!" Angel Chaos answered.

"Oh." Golden sighed.

"Anyway, let me go and speak to Sonic before he leaves. He has to know all about you and he and I have to train you well!" Angel Chaos flew over to Sonic and got in his face. Sonic leaped back in surprise.

"Whoa! Angel Chaos! Is that you?" The blue blur was happy to see her again.

"Yes, Sonic, it's me. I know that I'm the only Chao that can speak English to you. There is trouble though, Dark Chaos decided to ruin both Chao Garden and Hero Garden. Many chao have fled into the forest, even your current chao, Leroy." Angel Chaos started.

"W-What!? Him again? Why? And how powerful is he?" Sonic gasped. He looked over to the corner and saw a gold chao peeking at them.

"Very powerful... And what are you looking at?" Angel Chaos answered, but then she noticed Sonic looking at Xavier's daughter, Golden.

"Who is that chao? It's nice and shiny too. Like a pure gold color." Sonic was looking at Golden with awe.

"That's Golden, she is the daughter of another gold chao named Xavier. Her mother was a silver chao named Sasha." Angel Chaos replied. She lead Sonic over to the scared gold chao.

"Hey there." Sonic picked Golden up. The gold chao looked at Sonic with thoughts in her mind. She didn't know Sonic too well, but she would have to trust him which would take a lot of time.

"It's alright, Golden, Sonic will take care of you as well as I. Even Light Chaos will help!" Angel Chaos nodded to her.

"Ok..." Golden sounded unsure.

After that, Sonic went to find Golden a couple of chaos drives. Sonic wasn't going to be able to get into a huge chao fight. He would kill them by mistake. He needed to also find water to put the flames in Chao World down.

Golden walked over to the water to look at it. She saw the reflection of herself. She was a gold chao of course. But she always wanted to be sure that she wasn't on a battle task for her color. She knew that she would have to watch Angel Chaos and Light Chaos closely.

"Why do I have to battle? What has gotten Angel Chaos to pick me? I'm not even an adult chao yet. My halo hasn't appeared at all." Golden whined a bit. Angel Chaos flew to Light Chaos's den. He was busy collecting herbs for the injured chao that didn't make if from the fire in time.

He turned to see Angel Chaos flying into his home.

"Oh, Angel! What brings you here?" Light Chaos asked. He was very busy to talk to her, but he knew how to listen.

"Well, Sonic and I are taking care of Golden. We are training her right now." Angel Chaos explained.

"What!? Already! She is only a year old by now!" Light Chaos ct her off for a brief moment.

"We must train her now, Light. If we don't, then Dark Chaos will keep on doing the same things!" Angel Chaos replied to his remark.

"Fine, do what you think is best, but I should remind you, treat her like a family chao and not a special one. She might not want to help out if you treat her too differently." Light Chaos responded quickly.

"I promise that she will have love and respect. I will not treat her more than a family chao. You can trust me Light Chaos." Angel Chaos nodded and got ready to go.

"Thanks." Light Chaos nodded back.

"You're welcome. I need to go. Golden might be running around Hero Garden. I don't want Dark Chaos seeing her there either." Angel Chaos was leaving.

"Go for it! Don't let him get to her!" Light Chaos went back to healing the other chao.

He was certain that Angel Chaos wouldn't fail...

 **~OOO~**

Dark Chaos was in the meeting room with his troops of dark chao. They were all different types and wore a few animals on their bodies. Some didn't have animal features on them, but they were okay with that.

"Ok. I called you all in here because we need to form a plan. My part of the plan was a success when I killed Xavier. He won't be such a bother to us all! But our second part of the plan failed, we let Angel Chaos take the golden egg and now it might have hatched. We need to get a few more dark chao here that can take the gold chao to us!" Dark Chaos explained.

A power type dark chao came up tot he stand with a swim type dark chao. They both raised their paw up in excitement.

"We shall get her for you." The power type dark chao grinned.

"Yeah, we can snatch her up and run!" The swim type dark chao laughed.

"Drake, Cage, I don't think you two can do the job too good. You both seem alright, but you won't be quick enough, we need a run type dark chao." Dark Chaos nodded to them.

Suddenly, a run type dark chao with blue markings came into the room. He was 2 years old and has become an adult chao. He walked up tot he stand and presented himself.

"Hi, I'm Shadow and I'm a run type." He looked at everyone in the room and then he bowed down to Dark Chaos.

"Ah, Shadow. I have forgotten about you. You are still in training, but since you are getting faster, you can take the gold chao to us without any trouble." He patted Shadow on the head. Shadow grinned and smiled.

"So when do I start?" Shadow asked.

"Tonight. We need her now or else we cannot go fully with our plan to take over Chao World!" Dark Chaos roared.

"Alright, tonight..." Shadow repeated. He walked out of the meeting room and near the pod to get ready.

"This is your first mission, Shadow. Ha! Don't mess up!" A fly type dark chao laughed as he stood near a wall next to the pod as well.

"Oh shut up! I will do fine Brissle! I don't need your bossiness!" Shadow snapped at the chao.

"Heh, tell that Dark Chaos. I am his second in command, you know." Brissle walked back to his post. He didn't have to talk to a beginner like Shadow.

"Whatever." Shadow rolled his eyes as he jumped into the pod that took him to Chao Garden.

"I will have to get the gold chao. If I can bring her back without Angel Chaos seeing me..." Shadow thought as the pod landed in Chao World. He quickly got out and began to explore for a bit before going to catch Golden.

 **~OOO~**

Golden was sleeping in her den with Angel Chaos that night. Angel Chaos was not going to let her sleep alone until she was old enough to defend herself one day. Sonic has already given Golden her chaos drives and got her stat levels to 40 as well as her stamina level in one day.

Shadow walked into Hero Garden and saw how beautiful it looked at night. The water fountain was still running that night. The sounds of the water made him stop and listen for singing voices.

"No! I must get the gold chao! I have no time to listen to those stupid voices that are singing!" Shadow forced himself up to Angel Chaos's den. He saw the gold chao and a dark figure sleeping next to it.

"She must be the one that Dark Chaos needs." Shadow whispered to himself as he reached out to grab her. He was soon slapped and pinned down by a huge chao. It was Angel Chaos herself.

"What are you doing here?" Angel Chaos growled.

"N-nothing! I got lost! I'm not from Dark Chaos's group!" Shadow lied.

"I don't believe you! All dark chao come from his world! Dark Chaos always had dark chao born away from these nice gardens." Angel Chaos knew he was with Dark Chaos.

"Just give me the gold chao and we will be fine, alright-" Shadow was spoke but got kicked in the face by Angel Chaos's kick attack.

"No! Get out!" Angel Chaos roared.

"But-" Shadow was about to protest, but the Angel Chaos chao looked very upset and angry.

"GO!" She roared.

"Okay! Okay! I'm going!" Shadow tripped as he got up and ran back to dark garden where the ship in space was floating still.

He entered the ship and saw Dark Chaos in front of him.

"Well? Where is MY chao?" He demanded.

"The chao, she is uuuuuuhhh." Shadow started to speak.

 **~OOO~**

Angel Chaos went back into the den to sleep again. Golden was in a deep sleep. She didn't hear what was happening. She was dreaming.

"Golden, one day you will become stronger. We will be a strong team and we will bring all of the chao back to Chao World." Angel Chaos wrapped her arms around Golden. She soon fell asleep...

The next day, Golden woke up and felt something inside of her. She sat down and looked into the sky. Not knowing that she was getting ready to evolve.

A barrier surrounded her. Sonic has given her phoenix bird features before this started to happen. She looked around to see if Angel Chaos was around to free her from the barrier.

"Help!" Golden called, but her voice didn't come out from the barrier. Once it was solid, she felt like she couldn't breathe. Like something was choking her to death. She blacked out for a couple of minutes as she didn't feel too much change.

When she woke up, she noticed that she was still in Hero Garden. She got up and felt a bit taller. She went over to the river and looked at her reflection. She was an adult swim type hero chao! With all of the swim drives given to her as a baby, she has gotten phoenix features on her before her transformation. Sonic did it as a gift. She was grateful for that.

Angel Chaos flew down to meet her.

"Hello Golden! I see you grew up!" Angel Chaos noticed that she was a swim type hero chao.

"Yes. But how? Why did this happen?" Golden looked up at Angel Chaos.

"Because you are growing up. And you are stronger than before. Sonic boosted your stats to level 60. You should be able to fight off a few dark chao that were here." Angel Chaos replied.

"I get it..." She sighed.

"Listen Golden, we are going to have a small meeting. It will be just me, you and Light." Angel Chaos finally said.

"Why? What did I do?" Golden felt some pain stab her like a knife.

"You didn't do anything. It's about the prophecy." Angel Chaos nodded.

"Oh... What is it?" Golden asked.

"I cannot tell you here. This is an open garden. Other chao could be lerking right now. It's best to meet Light at Chao Garden in his den. We can talk about it there." Angel Chaos answered.

"Oh, ok." Golden sighed.

"I will see you at the meeting. Why don't you go and do a few chao races and win?" Angel Chaos flew off.

Golden sighed and flew over to the ruined Chao Garden. She knew that all of the chao from the races were gone. She had no one to race with. Nothing was the same since Dark Chaos was around.

"I'm going to train harder and stop the evil!" Golden thought to herself as she flew off to Dark Garden where things could get worse for her own good...

 **To Be continued...**

 **Thanks guys for waiting! Chapter 3 will be coming soon! :D**


	3. A True Dark Chao

**Sorry about the long wait on this story guys! I love Chao and this story is based off of Chao In Space 2 in my thoughts using the Chao that my sister and I used to own! Make sure to leave a review if you like this story! Thank you! :D**

 **Enjoy!**

Golden reached the edge of the Dark Garden, she saw a lot of dark chao. They were eating blood red nuts that fell from the trees. The bloody river was full of swim type chao, they were chatting about something, but all of them were making noises and talking so much that the gold chao could not understand what they were saying.

"I wonder what it's like for them out here..." Golden peeked from behind a rock and noticed that lava gushed out of a gyser. She flenched and took cover as she heard a laugh. There was also a run type dark chao, he was chained up.

Golden peeked from behind the rock again as she heard the sound of the Dark Chaos chao speak.

"Shadow, you have failed me... I told you to get me the golden chao. But you came back with nothing!" Dark Chaos growled.

"Please, let me have another chance sir!" Shadow pleaded but he was grabbed by a dark power type chao and a dark fly type chao. His chains remained on his black and blue paws. He shouted to Dark Chaos but the legendary chao did not listen. He refused to listen to his minions that are failures.

"Shadow is not to be freed..." He growled and returned to his underground lair where he decided to set up a second meeting. All of the dark chao above his lair were lost. They didn't know what just happened and why it did.

Golden covered her mouth with her golden paws. She ducked and ran to the other edge of the Dark Chao Garden to find Shadow. Somehow she felt like there was good in him. Shadow was not meant to be a bad chao at all. Dark Chaos was being very forceful.

(I've got to save Shadow!) Golden thought as she spreaded her phoenix wings and flew down to Dark Chaos dungeon where Shadow was kept. Golden peeked around the corner and saw two dark fly type chao guards. They were looking fierce as they didn't want to keep their eyes off of Shadow.

"Can you both please let me go..." Shadow begged, but the guards growled and turned away.

Golden saw this. She threw a rock across from her hiding spot, which the two guards heard the tiny rock it the ground, they both ran away from the their posts for a while to see how was intruding the dungeon. This was the golden chao's chance! She slipped past the running guards and made it to Shadow's cell. She used her strength to jump high enough to reach the hexagon shaped key.

Shadow who was looking at the ground didn't notice her until he looked up and saw her right in front of him. He knew her from a long time ago.

"It's you..." Shadow whipsered.

Golden tilted her head to one side. She didn't understand how Shadow knew her and why.

"You know me?" Golden asked, she looked him in the eyes. Shadow nodded.

"Yeah, I know you. Dark Chaos wanted me to go on a mission to kidnap you, but I failed and that's why I'm locked up. Dark Chaos had so many plans for me when I failed the mission a couple months ago and has decided to lock me up for life." Shadow explained. Golden was sad to hear this.

"I feel so bad for you... Listen, we don't have much time, we need to get you out of here! Maybe my mother can help us!" Golden beckoned Shadow to quickly follow her out of the dungeon. Shadow nodded and followed her, they both ran through many traps and climbed out of the dungeon.

"We made it to the surface of this garden, but we must be careful. I flew here not knowing how bad this place is." Golden explained.

"Thanks for saving me. My name is Shadow. What's your name?" The dark run type chao asked. Golden blushed for a while before responding. He was very nice for a dark chao.

"My name is Golden..." The female golden chao replied. She was a bit shy around certain chao that were nice to her. They both got out of the Dark Garden safely as they landed in Hero Garden.

"Listen, you wait here, my mother might be happy to see you. I don't know." Golden nodded to Shadow. Making sure he wasn't going to move from his spot.

Golden flew up to Angel Chaos's float and saw her looking into the sun. It was bright, but her eyes could handle it.

"Mother? May I ask you something?" Golden stuttered a bit. She was unsure of how the Chaos chao was going to react.

"I know... You brought a dark chao here... You went to Dark Garden..." Angel Chaos growled a little bit.

"Mother, I'm sorry. I went to Dark Garden to train myself there. I wanted to fighter stronger chao and prove to you that I'm a worthy!" Golden argued.

"You don't have to train with stronger chao! You get strong over time! Now about that dark chao... I don't trust your new friend that much... He could betray us and do something that we all cannot afford. But... If you wish to let him stay in Hero Garden, then he can stay. As Long as he's not doing anything to harm us." Angel Chaos explained.

"Thanks mother... I will make sure that my new friend, Shadow will be good." Golden nodded ad bowed down to her own mother before leaving the float.

Shadow watched as he saw Golden come back down to him. He wondered what her answer was...

 **~OOO~**

"THAT STUPID ASS CHAO ESCAPED!" Dark Chaos roared. His mouth opened wide enough to reveal sharp teeth.

"Sorry sir! We came back and his cell was open!" One of the guards explained, only to be slapped down by the foot of the angry Dark Chaos chao.

"You failed me! I should kill you! Both of you!" Dark Chaos growled. They both screamed and pleaded to the angry dark chao but they were instantly killed, blood spilled from both of the guards throats.

"Next time, you won't fail me..." Dark Chaos roared and flew off. He was going to start a war with Hero Garden now. And this time, it won't be a pretty war...

From afar, a swim type hero chao was spying on them the whole time. She was green and white. Melody was watching all of the dark chao since they've been living in Dark Garden. She started taking notes about their plan.

"He's going to start a war with our troops! I better warn Angel Chaos and the others be he gets too far into this whole thing about war!" Melody quickly flew away, but her leg was caught in something as it pulled her down. Melody hit the ground really hard as she grunted and turned around to see three dark chao around her, they were going to take her to the boss.

"Well, well, well... Look what we have here, a hero chao?" Dark Chaos saw the swim type hero chao, she was in chains just like Shadow, but her chains were tighter and a lot less nicer to be on.

"Let me go!" Melody was trying to get out of the dark chao's grasp.

"Take her to the dungeon!" Dark Chaos roared. This time, two dark power type chao dragged Meoldy to the dungeon. They were also very good guards as no sounds could make them run from their posts.

From above, they could hear Dark Chaos growl and talk to his minions. He was going start a big war on Hero Garden due to the fact that they had Shadow on their side. He was also going to kill Shadow as well.

 **~OOO~**

Shadow was in Hero Garden preparing some food for the party they wee going to have since Light Chaos was in the works of fixing the normal Chao Garden. He was re planting all of the normal nut trees and making sure the water was pure and clean again. He restored the Chao events cave where chao can choose to fight or race against other chao.

Angel Chaos was watching everything from above her float. She knew that the Hero Garden Festival was going to change the way how it was viewed. Her mate Xavier died and left Golden to be her responsibility. How long could she take care of Golden?

Then an owl from out of the blue showed up in from of Angel Chaos. She noticed the owl and took a letter from it. She gasped when she opened the letter...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Chapter 4 is coming soon! ^w^**


	4. Saving A Hero Festival

**Chapter 4 of Chao In Space is now here... Enjoy...**

Angel Chaos read the letter:

"Ha ha ha! Dear Angel Chaos, we took one of your heroes, she's with us now and there's nothing you can do about it! Ha ha ha! If you want her back, you must give up Hero Garden and let us have it! There is no other way out of this, unless we can have the gold chao!"

Signed, _Dark Chaos_.

Angel Chaos gasped, she didn't want Golden to be with that creep! Of all Chao, she should know better than to let her own daughter go with a dark beast like him. She studied the letter and thought of a decision. She sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Melody... You were supposed to spy and stay out of sight..." Angel Chaos sighed, she looked at Shadow and Golden from afar, they were at the top of Hero Rock, talking to Shiny and Ed. They all laughed, they sounded like they were having fun.

She finally saw Light Chaos flying down to her...

"Hey, what's up Angel?" Light Chaos asked.

"Oh, Light Chaos, I made a mistake... Melody is gone... She's been captured by Dark..." Angel Chaos goaned, she couldn't look at Light Chaos in the eyes... She was too upset now when the owl gave her the letter.

"Aw no... We must get her out of there." Light Chaos growled, he looked at the Hero Garden entrance, thinking of a plan that would get the hero swim type chao out of the Dark Garden.

"We need to give him Golden, it's the only way to free Melody. She was going to sing for the Hero Garden festival. The letter said he wants this whole Garden, but if we give up Golden, we can keep the garden so that hero chao have a place to stay." Angel explained.

"We can't give up Golden, she is your daughter, right? You and Xavier had her, so she's yours. Dark cannot have her and I won't let him take her from you. I'll go and free Melody. That way he won't bother this garden." Light Chaos replied. He flew off without giving Angel Chaos a chance to say good bye.

Golden saw what was going on from afar and flew down next to her mother.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Golden asked.

"It's Melody... She was captured... Light Chaos is going to Dark Garden to stop him." Angel Chaos explained to her daughter, not wanting to see the end of Hero Garden come so soon.

"My friend has been captured. Mother, please, let me and Shadow go and help her." Golden begged her mother at last.

"But you were already there, you just got back yesterday with Shadow." Angel Chaos gasped, she didn't want Golden to risk it all. Then she let out a sofft sigh and placed her chao paw on Golden's head.

"Alright, you can go and Shadow can go with you since I see some good in him." Angel Chaos nodded. Golden smiled and flew around her mother with glee, then she flew over to Shadow, Shiny and Ed.

"Shadow! Come on! We need to save Melody!" Golden pulled on his paw.

"Why? I thought she was here..." Shadow replied, he was looking at her. Ed and Shiny finally spoke up.

"Was she captured by Dark?" Shiny asked.

"Yeah, what happened to her?" Ed also asked.

"My mother knows that Melody is in Dark Garden, yes she was captured..." Golden replied, she looked at the ground and then Shadow. Shadow placed his paw on her shoulder.

"We will save her together." Shadow nodded.

"Do you want us to go?" Shiny asked with Ed by her side.

"Um... No. I think Shadow and I will do fine alone. You guys can stay here and get the festival ready!" Golden made her decision. Shiny and Ed respected this and let the young golden chao go with the young dark chao.

"We will return safely." Shadow flew down and passed Angel Chaos.

"Please return with Golden safely." She looked at Shadow for a long time before they left.

"I will make sure she's safe. Even if I have to die for her." Shadow nodded, he gave the Angel Chaos chao a determined look before flying off with his partner.

The other hero chao waved to them as they were off to fight Dark and get Melody back...

 **~OOO~**

Melody was in her cell in the Dark Garden dungeon. She was deep underground with the best dark chao guards who only grunted and looked at her from time to time. She wasn't comfortable being in Dark Garden at all. She was going to miss out on the festival if she wasn't back soon.

She finally spoke to the guards.

"Are you guys going to let me free? We are doing important business up in Hero Garden and I need to be there." Melody shyly spoke to them.

"NO! No one leaves the cells! Once captured you have to stay here!" The tough looking swim type dark chao growled. The tough fly type dark chao grunted and sneered at her. He meant it too.

"Please..." Melody whined, but the dark chao guard banged on the cage with his steel staff.

"No one leaves!" He repeated.

Melody when silent... She was scared and she didn't want to be in there anymore.

She finally heared sound from above her, it sounded like Light Chaos talking to someone else. She knew it was him!

"Light..." Melody whispered.

 **~OOO~**

I cannot wait until you get what you deserve! Let the hero chao go Dark!" Light Chaos growled. Dark Chaos laughed in his face and slammed him down with his foot.

"No... What makes you think I'll do that!?" Dark Chaos laughed and struck Light Chaos and sent him flying into a wall. Light Chaos shook himself off and attacked Dark Chaos, slashing him at full speed.

"Ow ow ow! You little!" Dark Chaos was about to blast Light Chaos with his dark beam, but Golden and Shadow showed up and saw this, they threw part of a mirror at the beam and they ran off. The beam hit the small mirror as the attack was sent back at Dark Chaos.

"Well, it seems like company as come..." Light Chaos grinned.

"Grrr! Guards! Find out who threw that damn mirror piece and stopped my attack! I'll continue to battle this stupid creep!" Dark Chaos ordered, the guards nodded and ran off to find out who messed up the battle.

"You don't even know who did it. So why have your lousy guards search? Can't you see who else is here?" Light Chaos teased and continued to fight back. Using his light beam, he blasted Dark Chaos into the walls. Dark Chaos slowly got up and huffed.

"You... Won't get away with that!" Dark Chaos growled. He was about to attack when one guard came up to him.

"That golden chao is here! She is trying to free that hero chao that you captured earlier." The guard panicked.

"Well, throw chains on her! Get her! Don't let her escape with that hero chao!" Dark Chaoss roared making Light Chaos more concerned now.

"Oh no..." Light Chaos pushed Dark Chaos out of the way and knocked him off of his feet. A few rocks fell on top of him.

"Ooooh... You won't get away with that either you bastard!" Dark Chaos growled.

Light Chaos made his way to the deep dungeon and saw Golden and Shadow. They were fighting off the guards who were trying to keep Melody in the cell.

"You guys must hurry!" Melody cried.

"We are, there's too many dark chao!" Shadow growled. He punched a power type dark chao out of the way and shoved a swim type dark chao into a fly type dark chao. Finally a few evil neutral chao came into the battle, they were on Dark Chaos's side. Wacky was about to get Shadow but Golden slammed him down.

Light Chaos was getting Melody free.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" She sighed. She was finally going to be freed.

Once the cell was unlocked, she was free. Light Chaos led her out of the Dark Garden once she was close, he let her go on her own. Melody knew her way out.

"Alright, I need to get Shadow and Golden out of there before they get killed!" Light Chaos flew back into the battle and grabbed Golden and Shadow. He flew out of Dark Garden. Dark Chaos was about to get them, but Light Chaos shoved him into the wall of the entrance, leaving him to hold his head in pain.

"YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS SHIT! YOU ALL WILL PAY! I WILL HAVE GOLDEN EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST GOD DAMN THING I DO!" Dark Chaos roared and pounded his chest like a gorilla.

"That was close! We need to get back to the festival and celebrate Xavier's death." Light Chaos sighed.

"Yeah, we ca't risk going back there, those dark chao are tough as hell." Shadow panted.

"Yes, they are tough." Golden sighed, she flew down near the entrance to Hero Garden.

"Are you coming?" Shadow looked back at her.

"Yeah... Let's go back in, we did our part." Golden smiled and nodded, they walked into the portal and they were in Hero Garden again. Melody was getting ready to sing her song. Shiny and Ed flew up to them, they were happy to see that they returned.

"You both came back!" Shiny danced around them.

"We thought you all were gone!" Ed was relieved to see them.

"Well, Light Chaos were there to help." Shadow pointed to the older chao who was talking to Angel Chaos about what they saw in Dark Garden and how strong the dark chao were over the years.

"At least you all are back in one piece." Shiny nodded to them, she had all of the hero chao fruit ready for the heros to eat after the announcement that Angel Chaos had for them.

 **~OOO~**

"In celebration of my mate Xavier who was the best chao we could ever have, we start this festival by hearing a few songs from a few hero chao that you may know." Angel Chaos announced. All of the hero chao clapped and saw Magic come up from the fountain. He started singing his song:

 **Night Whispers**

 _"Its been a long night... The suffering started back when I was around... I could feel a wind that burns my face._

 _I feel right into my space as the night whispers... It whispers to me, it whispers to everyone that I see. I fear, that one day I'll go on and be a spirit, that whispers into your heart..._

 _My heart whispers for you as it whispers for me... Night whispers are full of memories that I can't get out of my head. Xavier was a true fighter, he fought to save his daughter. He won the battle but not the war... He whipsers to us all as he whispers, he gives us a gift... Oooh yeah, he gives us a gift... The gift of a life time..._

 _Xavier, Xavier! You are the night whispers that come in my dream... You know that it's hard, you know that we stay strong, you know that we can fight and you know that we work hard..._

 _You understand us all, you see us all sing out, for us all! Ooooooooooooooooh! You know, you know ooooh ooh! You know that you are our night... Whispers..._

 **His song ends.**

All of the hero chao clapped, some were crying. The song about Xavier was made by Magic himself. Magic bowed down and left the fountain. He swam down to the bottom of Hero Garden. There was a hidden lounge in there.

"Melody, your up next!" Angel Chaos called to her. The swim type chao came up to the fountain and placed the mic to her level so that she could sing. She began to sing her song:

 **Light Steps In The Water**

 _Do you ever hear light steps? Can you see the river?_

 _Do you know about the glare? When you watch, you see that one chao. And he just gives you_

 _a stare..._

 _Do I dare, to make others pay?_

 _For what will they pay for?_

 _What is the open door?_

 _Where can I find it?_

 _And where do we fit?_

 _I can see the light steps, coming in the water! I can see the light steps flying through the air!_

 _I can feel the wind! I can touch the light! I can see the light, coming near! Right there in the clear, I can see a deer! That deer looks like Xavier, Xavier was in our hearts as his light steps could be seen in the water..._

 _I can feel his weight above me as I sing out this tune... Soon, I'll be ready, to take light steps myself... His steps were as light as a feather, whether or not, he guided us... Light steps in the water is clear! So near I can almost see it! Xavier was our savior! He saved Golden from he dark!_

 _What happened to his mind?_

 _What happened when he was kind?_

 _Was right inside of a cave?_

 _How was Xavier so brave?_

 _Was it the light?_

 _That shined so bright?_

 _I can see the light steps, coming in the water! I can see the light steps flying through the air!_

 _I can feel the wind! I can touch the light! I can see the light, coming near! Right there in the clear, I can see a deer! That deer looks like Xavier, Xavier was in our hearts as his light steps could be seen in the water..._

 _I can feel his weight above me as I song out this tune... Soon, I'll be ready, to take light steps myself... His steps were as light as a feather, whether or not, he guided us... Light steps in the waster is clear! So near I can almost see it! Xavier was our savior! He saved Golden from the dark!_

 _What happened?_

 _Where is Xavier now?_

 _Where are all the good chao?_

 _Where is he?_

 _Where could he be?_

 _Where could he be?_

 _Where could he be?_

 _The light steps flow within the water..._

 **The song ends.**

The hero chao clapped for her song as well, her song caught everyone's heart the most. Xavier was their savior. He died for all hero chao and was blessed with a new life. From above, Angel Chaos could feel that he was watching over them and his daughter.

"That was a good song Melody." Golden smiled at her. Melody smiled shyly before going into the hidden lounge where she met up with Magic and Shiny. Shiny was ready to sing her song, she was the last chao to sing before they started eating that night. Shadow always wanted to know what hero fruit tasted like, but he could wait until the last song was over. Once Shiny was on the fountain, she began to sing her song:

 **Xavier The Warrior**

 _It all starts with a burn. We all look back and turn. There is no where to run..._

 _It all ends with a cheer, then it all turns into fear... We all cry like we won._

 _But there is only one warrior... It is Xavier! Xavier! He was the ture warrior that stopped Dark Chaos from winning! He was our father, he was the truth of all chao! We all won the battle, but Xavier protected us!_

 _We can sing out to him and pray that we don't get killed._

 _Some dark chao may seem thrilled but we survived..._

 _All of those lives, that Dark Chaos took, will get restored as light protects them!_

 _We rush into wars, but something was not right. Despite the hero chao that we have, Xavier was the true warrior here... So don't you fear..._

 _I need some sympathy on his name! Xavier was the one who saved us! He's a true warrior at heart! He was a gold chao with a start! He gave us a home in which we must protect!_

 _It all starts with a burn. We all look back and turn. There is no where to run..._

 _It all ends with a bend, as we twist and look at the trends. We all cry like we won._

 _But there is only one warrior... It is Xavier! Xavier! He was the true warrior that stopped Dark Chaos from winning! He was our father, he was the truth of all chao! We all won the battle, but Xavier protected us!_

 _We can sing out to him and pray that we don't get killed._

 _Some dark chao may seem thrilled but we survived..._

 _All of those lives, that Dark Chaos took, will get restored as the light protects them!_

 _We rush into wars, but something was not right. Despite the hero chao that we have, Xavier was the true warrior here... So don't you fear..._

 _We need some sympathy on his name! Xavier was the who saved us! He's a true warrior at heart! We was a gold chao with a start! He gave us a home in which we must protect!_

 _It all starts with a burn, we all look and turn. There is someone we can run to._

 _That chao is... Xavier..._

 _It all starts with a burn, we all look and turn. There is someone we can run to._

 _That chao is... Xavier..._

 _He is our warrior until the end! We cannot stop until we get his name out!_

 _We cannot give up! We are the new heroes who came... To stop the darkness..._

 _As a Shadow comes to save us from the evil that burned our home! We will have a new warrior! But for now, Xavier is our main warrior who saved us all. Every hero chao, every dark chao and every neutral chao can see that we all live our lives..._

 _We cannot give in..._

 _We can win!_

 _We can start a whole world! We can be warriors, if we tried! We can reach the same level as Xavier! If we all go and burn, we burn together..._

 _It all starts with a burn, we all look and turn. There is someone we can run to._

 _That warrior that we turn to, is Xavier..._

 _That warrior that we turn to is Xavier..._

 **The Song ends.**

Melody clapped from below the hidden lounge along with Magic, her song was the final one and it was the best song any chao could have sang. Angel Chaos loved it too. She loved all three of the songs. Golden liked Shiny and Melody's song the most. While Shadow liked Magic's and Shiny's.

After all of the songs were sung, they all celebrating by eating the hero fruit. Shadow liked the hero fruit, it tasted good and he went to get more. Golden enjoyed the food. She was eating super fast. Angel Chaos sat on her float above Chao Rock. Light Chaos was sitting next to her.

"You know, I enjoyed the music." Light Chaos smiled.

"Yes, my hero chao can sing. What about your chao?" Angel Chaos asked.

"They can sing too, but we are still trying to rebuild. We got rid of the fire, but now we need more trees and more grass land. Some neutral chao came back though." Light Chaos repled.

"Ah, I see... I'm sorry about what happened to your place..." Angel Chaos sighed.

"Oh don't worry in a whole year the Garden will be back to normal." Light Chaos grinned.

"Right... I can't wait to visit your garden instead." Angel Chaos purred and rubbed her head against the Light Chaos chao.

"Don't worry, you will see our garden again. For now, it's best that we neutral chao clean up first." Light Chaos laughed. Angel Chaos laughed too.

 **~OOO~**

"Sir we are so sorry, those hero chao are just way too smart. Not strong, but they-" Rainbow was slapped.

"I don't give a shit! You all should have fucking killed Shadow! He came back and abandoned us to live with Angel and her group of pathetic hero chao!" Dark Chaos slammed his paw on the table.

"Are you okay Rainbow?" A fly type dark chao helped him up.

"Yeah..." Rainbow growled.

"Sir, I don't know what we are going to do." Wacky was going crazy again.

"Wacky, you are new, so you don't even know about this whoe plan." Dark Chaos growled at him. Wacky stopped stomping on the ground and listened to the conversation.

"What will we do now? Are we giving up?" A normal dark chao asked in the crowd.

"No! We are going to take over Hero Garden by force! Nothing will stop us! And that Golden chao will be ours!" Dark Chaos laughed.

And with that... All of the dark chao cheered as Wacky was stomping on the ground again. Shadow's brother Rocky was also going to be on the new mission.

Dark Chaos left the room, leaving all of the dark chao to cheer. Rainbow was beind a wall, lookng at his leader. He wasn't happy with being slapped, he was going to join Angel Chaos's team when he gets the chance to. He no longer wanted to be on his side anymore.

"I don't need this shit, I'm going to leave and never return." Rainbow hissed.

Wacky heard what he said, we knew that this would be news for Dark Chaos. He snickered and tip toed away from the dark power type chao...

 **To be continued...**

 **Thanks for reading so far! Chapter 5 is coming soon!**


	5. Golden's Tough Decision

**Wow, I'm on a roll with updating stories! I only need to finish 4 more stories to keep up with myself on here! Yay! Hopefully I can get those done! One is Pokemon, one is Crash and the other one is another Sonic story! This one needs to be finished as well! I will get this one done, it's gonna be a while, but I will get done!**

 **Sorry for the long wait. Chapter 5 is now here.**

 **Enjoy...**

Rainbow didn't waste anytime. He started packing up his things, his instruments, toys, watering can, etc. The poor power dark type chao couldn't stand the abuse anymore as he closed his eyes and turned away. He flew out of Dark Garden. Wacky who has been watching, saw him leave.

"Oh ho ho... We have another betrayal happening..." Wacky grinned. It was going to be a surprise to Dark Chaos.

* * *

 **~OOO~**

Shiny woke up with a yawn, she flew down from the high cliff and past the fountain. She landed on the soft grass. She noticed that Golden was up, she was sitting near the pool of water. She seemed lost in her thoughts.

"Hey, Golden." Shiny greeted her softly, she was very nice to other chao no matter how evil they were. She was also the one with the healing abilities.

"Oh? Hey, Shiny." Golden turned and noticed the shiny red power hero chao looking at her. She then turned back and looked up at the sky.

"Are you alright? You seem pretty lost in your thoughts." Shiny asked the golden hero swim type.

"Yes. But... Do you think my father is still up there? Looking down on us all?" Golden was unsure if her father was there for her. She was only an egg when he carried her and she's never met him at all.

"I think he's up there. It hurts not seeing the other parent. I wish you would have saw him. I wish he could have held you when you were first born." Shiny sighed, she felt Golden's pain. Golden turned to look at her again.

"Don't be sorry. It hurts me more than ever, but I don't want you to worry so much. I think we she focus on taking the time to train for battle, prepare ourselves, and be ready for another attack." Golden calmly replied. She was confident that the war would be stopped.

Suddenly, Golden was splashed with water. The golden chao uncovered her face to see a white neutral chao in the water, having a good time.

"So you decided to wake up and start a pool party, Ed?" Shiny laughed, she watched him swim.

"Yep! I have to lighten up the mood sometimes, you know?" Ed was enjoying himself. He always loved water since he was a younger chao in his prime.

"Ed is very funny." Golden smiled at the white chao, he was going under the water and coming back up every few minutes.

Shadow finally woke up and saw Golden and Shiny at the pool. He shook his head and took a hero nut from a tree nearby and started eating. He was joined by Magic and Melody.

"Hey, Shadow. Are you liking it here?" Melody asked. Magic was a bit happy to see him that morning, he had trouble with trusting dark type chao.

"I'm liking it here, how about you two?" Shadow looked at both of them.

"I'm fine, thanks. I like it very much." Magic grumbled. Melody gave him a look, but the run type hero chao didn't care.

"He's angry because I'm here, it's alright." Shadow grinned.

"Oh I know. But you don't understand his story, Shadow. Magic was chased by an army of dark chao when he was a young chao. His father protected him along with his mother and they both died to save him. Magic was sworn that he will never trust any dark chao." Melody explained Magic's story.

"I see... I wonder if I can help him." Shadow got up after eating.

"No. Don't, you will make things worse." Melody shyly concluded before Golden and the others walked up to them. Ed was still swimming in the pool.

"Hey Shadow, hey Melody." Golden smiled at them, they smiled back and waved. Magic was getting ready to go to the Chao Garden, he was going to help Light Chaos with the place.

"How are you, Golden?" Shadow asked her.

"I'm doing alright." Golden nodded. She was looking at Shadow, she was somehow falling in love with him.

"Good." Shadow nodded.

Angel finally joined them.

"Angel! Thank goodness, how was your night?" Shiny asked the hero chaos chao.

"My night was alright. Though I miss Xavier. He was a good mate." Angel was looking up at the sky. Golden felt the same pain, she wanted to see her father, to get to know him.

"I know... It hurts..." Shadow looked down at the ground.

"Shadow. I've been meaning to ask you something." Angel turned away from the sky and faced the run type dark chao.

"Yes?" Shadow was concerned now. He didn't know what she was going to ask. He wasn't sure if he was going to get a chance to help out in the war.

"Why did you want to betray the dark chao?" Angel asked him, she wanted to know all of his reasons. She couldn't trust him that easily.

"Well... I never liked what he did. When I was little, I was very playful, I couldn't bring myself to do evil things. I never wanted to do bad stuff. Dark Chaos kept on training me, but I was under mind him. I would do the opposite things when he wasn't watching me. I don't like being evil and I swear on it." Shadow replied to her question, Golden was surprised that he was still alive. She was sure that Dark Chaos would have killed him.

"Shadow, thank you for answering my question. That sounds horrible and you shouldn't have to be under his orders." Angel was pacing back and forth now. She didn't have more questions, she just flew away, leaving everyone on their own.

"Shiny, what are we doing know?" Melody asked.

"We are going to do some training. Dark Chaos is still running around doing horrible things." Shiny guessed.

"Alright." Melody went towards the training hall, but on her way down, something bumped into her. She opened her eyes to see a power dark chao on top of her, she screamed and flew upwards. From below he was looking up at her.

"Melody! Are you alright!" Shiny was running up to her, she finally turned and saw the power dark chao.

"What are you doing here, Rainbow?" Shiny knew him from their first battle.

"Oh me... Well I hate Dark Chaos, he beats me!" Rainbow hissed.

"No no no... We already have Shadow." A voice growled, everyone turned to see that Magic was back from helping Light Chaos for the day.

"Magic?" Golden turned and saw him.

"I'm not going to allow this! We already allowed one dark chao here, why should we help this one?" Magic pointed to Rainbow, who was surprised at this.

"Don't act surprised, dark scum!" Melody growled from above, she was still flying in the air.

"I'm telling you all the truth, Dark Chaos keeps on slapping me! I'm tired of his abuse! I'm sick and tired of being his punching bag! I want to be on the good side!" Rainbow pleaded.

"No! Go back to where you are from! Or leave the gardens! Go to a forest!" Magic snorted, he walked away, before he was gone, he turned to everyone else.

"Do not let him join..." Magic growled his last words before heading off to the cliffs.

"Listen, Rainbow, you do not belong here! We accepted Shadow, he's got a good heart, you don't. You continued to hurt me and so many others." Shiny was blocking him, Rainbow looked at Shadow.

"I thought you were my family, Shadow. You could tell them that I'm tired of Dark Chaos, but you are saying nothing." Rainbow growled at the dark run chao.

"I won't help you Rainbow. I've seen what you did. I've seen it all..." Shadow grumbled.

"You bastard." Rainbow was about to start a fight with his own kind, but Golden pushed him back.

"Just go!" Golden stepped back and started to cry. She wasn't upset because of Rainbow, but because of the battle, her father and mostly because she was the chosen one. She wanted it all to end.

Rainbow sniffled, and took his things. He walked back to the outside world between the gardens. He was in the forest.

"I will help the heroes! I will show them that I am a hero!" Rainbow looked back towards the entrance to Hero Garden. He walked into the forest, not stopping for anything.

* * *

 **~OOO~**

Wacky was stomping around, he was waiting for Dark Chaos to return. Rocky was stomping on the ground as well. He was angry with his brother.

"Man, why did Shadow leave us? That crazy dark chao is going to get us in trouble!" Rocky growled.

"No only him, but Rainbow too. He joined the heroes and I know it!" Wacky grinned.

Rocky stopped stomping on the ground for a few seconds. He was thinking about what Wacky said.

"You mean Rainbow joined the hero chao?" Rocky was now confused and puzzled.

"Yep. He said he didn't want to be abused anymore. Heh, heh." Wacky snickered, Rocky didn't know what was going on.

"Why are you laughing?" Rocky looked at him.

"Because, Rainbow is screwed. He's going to get killed." Wacky was laughing really hard, he fell to the ground on his back while Rocky snorted.

"Oh..." Rocky wasn't pleased to hear that.

Finally, Dark Chaos returned.

"Listen, we are so close to getting the troops set! Tonight, we will not attack, but we will get that golden chao!" Dark Chaos grinned.

"Oh! Sir! Before you continue!" A fly type dark chao flew up to him.

"What is it?" Dark Chaos growled at him, he slammed his paw on the side of his seat.

"News about Rainbow is going around. He has joined the heroes." The dark fly chao stuttered.

"WHAT!? Why is that!?" Dark Chaos roared, flames were around his entire body, he was slowly approaching the fly dark chao.

"I don't know... I don't know! The news was going around!" The fly dark chao was cowering under a desk.

"Jose! Clouse!" Dark Chaos called his guards. The swim dark chao flew in first, followed by the normal dark chao.

"Yes, sir?" Jose, the swim dark chao came to him.

"We are here." Clouse the normal dark chao landed next to Jose.

"Find Rainbow and bring him here." Dark Chaos growled.

"Yes sir! It will be done!" Jose took off with Clouse behind him.

"Rainbow will not betray us!" Dark Chaos growled as he returned to his seat and started his speech.

"Sir, what are we doing again?" A dark chao asked.

"As I was saying, we are getting the troops ready, tonight, we will be getting Golden. This plan will not fail. We we not fight unless we get a wrong answer." Dark Chaos roared.

"Ah ok." Wacky was going crazy.

"Oh... And Wacky, you will also be finding Rainbow." Dark Chaos looked at the evil neutral chao.

"What!? Why me!? I want to be part of the plan! Send Rocky! He was the one that let his brother join this heroes!" Wacky pointed to the other dark run chao.

"Hhmmm... You are right. Rocky, get out of my sight and find Rainbow! He needs to be punished!" Dark Chaos sent the dark run chao to find power dark chao.

"Aw man..." Rocky sighed, and flew off to search for Rainbow.

"All of you will be getting ready now. Get out of this hall and join the troops!" Dark Chaos ordered.

"Yes sir!" All of the dark chao replied.

"I will get that golden chao..." Dark Chaos flew away from his seat and joined the rest of the troops. They all got into a formation and started heading towards Hero Garden...

* * *

 **~OOO~**

Ed was done swimming for the day as he shook off all of the water. Shiny was eating lunch while Magic was looking at the clouds above, he was worried about his own father, he still didn't trust Shadow, he was having vibes that Shadow would attack Golden. He watched them hold paws, talk and share things. How could a nice hero chao do that to an evil chao? It didn't make sense to him.

"I will never understand..." Magic thought to himself. He then felt something, like someone was coming for him. He stood up and too cover, but he was too late, something grabbed him in the neck as a dark chao came.

"You won't be getting out of my paws!" The strong dark chao grinned.

"What?" Magic grunted, he was trying to break free.

A bunch of troops entered Hero Garden from the bottom of it. Dark Chaos was leading the troops. Angel came down and saw that Magic was being carried away.

There was also a ship that came up from the bottom of their garden. All of the hero chao were standing there, looking scared.

"Dark Chaos!" Angel growled at him.

The evil chaos chao laughed. He stopped the strong dark chao for a moment, who had Magic in his grasp. Magic was feeling like he was going to die, he wanted to continue breathing.

"Angel, I know you still have something that is mine." Dark Chaos grinned at her.

"What do you want?" Angel hissed, she was ready to fight. Melody was looking at Dark Chaos and then Angel Chaos, she didn't know what to do herself. She stood still like the rest of her kind. Ed and Shiny growled while Shadow watched the scene.

"I want the gold chao. Either that or this chao will lose his life." Dark Chaos pointed to Magic, who was choking by the evil dark chao's grasp.

"Don't... Do it..." Magic was looking at Angel Chaos. He didn't want Golden to leave them.

"I..." Angel Chaos was now confused, she didn't know what to do.

"Well?" Dark Chaos grinned, he was waiting for her to make a decision. Angel sighed, she knew that he had her defeated. Light Chaos would make things worse if he was there.

"Fine... Golden! Come out!" Angel Chaos called her daughter. Golden came out of her hiding place, she slowly walked up to Dark Chaos and his troops. The troops made a path to the ship that would take her to space. Where she didn't want to go.

She looked back at Shadow, the run dark chao was about to reach his paw out to her, telling her not to go, but he didn't. He watched her go, seeing that there was no point in starting a war over her.

"Angel..." Shiny gasped. Ed was hurt, he never wanted her to go.

"Hurry up!" Dark Chaos roared. Angel Chaos growled at him.

Magic grunted, he wanted to be free so that he could attack Dark Chaos and Shadow. He looked at Shadow, his heart racing with anger and pain.

Golden slowly walked to the ship, chains magically placed on her by a dark fly chao. She looked back at her mother one last time before she was escorted into the ship by a green evil neutral chao, it was Wacky.

"NO! YOU LET HER GO DIDN'T YOU! YOU CAME HERE TO DO THIS!" Magic broke free from the chao that was holding onto his neck, he flew at Shadow and attacked him, he beat him hard. Shadow let him, he was thrown into a tree. Angel and Melody watched.

"Angel, please stop Magic!" Melody gasped. All of the dark chao started laughing at the scene.

"Looks like Shadow is getting his ass kicked by a run hero chao! Ha ha ha!" One dark chao laughed.

"Yeah, look at that! Ha ha ha!" A swim dark chao was cracking up.

Once they left with Golden, Magic was still beating on Shadow. Shadow was bleeding to death. He could barely get up and see. He heard a soft voice.

"Magic, that is enough." Angel Chaos pushed him aside. She turned to Shiny, who proceeded to heal him by touching his wounds. Scars were left on his body but the blood was gone. He was injured and he knew he deserved it.

"Shadow, did you know about this?" Ed finally asked him.

"No no... I swear. I didn't know he was planning to take Golden away like that." Shadow coughed. Melody believed him as Magic did not. He was angry with the dark run chao. He wanted to fight him even more, but Angel Chaos told him to leave for a while. Magic sighed and left the Hero Garden.

"Shadow... I'm sorry..." Angel Chaos sighed, she got up and helped him up.

"Sorry about what?" Shadow was confused.

"You promised to protect her. You stood there and watched her leave. Therefore, you will be on trial tonight." Angel Chaos flew away. Shiny and Ed looked at Shadow. They didn't know what to say.

"Trial? What did I do wrong?" Shadow was sad. He was scared about it all.

"Shadow, we are so sorry." Shiny hugged him. Shadow returned it.

"Thanks, Shiny. I'm sorry too. It's not my fault, I didn't know he was planning this." Shadow cried.

Melody also gave Shadow a hug.

"Shadow, I'm sorry about this." Melody hugged him tighter. Shadow also returned her tight hug.

"We will be on your side during the trial. The heroes might not be on your side, but we will." Ed reassured him, Shadow smiled a bit.

"Also, we will get Golden back." Shiny held his paw. Shadow was glad that they were on his side, that they trusted him.

"Yes, even if I have to leave elsewhere, I will find a way to save Golden." Shadow made his new promise.

They all agreed on it...

* * *

 **~OOO~**

All hero chao, we are gathered her today as a dark chao named, Shadow, will be on trial." Angel Chaos called all of the hero chao to the small hidden court room. 20 hero chao were against Shadow.

"All rise!" A hero chao shouted out. Everyone rose, Shadow walked into the court room, he was seated at a booth which was in front of the crowd of hero chao.

"You may now be seated." Angel Chaos took over, she was the judge.

This was Hero Garden's way of exiling other chao from their garden. It was by doing trials, taking on cases and dealing with the measures of a bad chao. Angel Chaos was firm at the trial.

Shadow looked at all of the hero chao, most of them were angry at him. Shadow was barely in Golden's life and now he's going to trail for not protecting her. He looked down for a while as Angel Chaos spoke.

"Hero chao VS Shadow. Do we agree that Shadow should have stopped this?" Angel Chaos asked all of the heroes in the room.

"Yes! They all replied except for Shiny, Melody and Ed. Magic was angry and yell out his answer.

"Kill him! Get rid of that bastard!" Magic growled at Shadow. Shadow flinched when he heard Magic yelling at him.

"Order! Order!" Angel Chaos was beating her hammer on the desk. Shadow looked up at her, he wasn't saying anything.

"Shadow, do you agree that you should have stopped this all?" Angel Chaos asked the scared dark run chao.

"Yes." Shadow answered, he looked down again, not wanting to look at everyone. He closed his eyes, tear drops falling to the floor of the court room.

"Do you understand that you are on trial for letting Dark Chaos win?" Angel Chaos asked more questions.

"Yes, I understand." Shadow grumbled, he was upset that he was taking the blame. But he had to.

"Now I ask the hero chao, have we reached a verdict?" Angel Chaos asked the jury. Magic lead the jury as he spoke.

"We find the defendant, guilty of betrayal for letting his own leader and his own kind take away the gold hero chao." Magic replied in a mature manner. Shadow gasped when he heard this.

"Shadow, you will be exiled from this Garden, do not return. We will be letting you go into the forest." Angel Chaos said in her soft tone. Shadow was lead out of the court room by two hero chao guards. They flew him to the forest and stood there with him.

"Have a nice life." They said as they flew back into Hero Garden, leaving the dark run chao alone. He looked down.

"What have I done?" Shadow started to cry. He finally was able to gain composure and he lifted himself up from the ground, he looked up at the sky.

"Golden, I will find you, and get you back home." Shadow thought as he ran into the deep forest. He was going to get Golden back even if it killed him.

* * *

 **~OOO~**

Golden was in the ship that Dark Chaos had prepared from years ago. The same ship that Xavier escaped from with the egg. The one that Angel Chaos flew to. Golden was ready to accept her fate.

"Ah, now that we finally have you. Take a seat." Dark Chaos grinned at her. Looking pleased, he poured her a cup of chaos dive juice. She pushed it back at him.

"I don't need a drink, I drank that stuff already." Golden grumbled.

"Oh? Do you want to see a secret room, then?" Dark Chaos led her to his secret room. She wasn't happy being in his ship, but it was the only thing she could do. She had to deal with it, follow his orders and help him.

Golden opened her eyes and saw his secret room. It was full of weapons and other things.

"So... What is with you and weapons?" Golden asked, she was not very pleased to see the weapons, guns and bazookas were the main weapons on the shelves of the ship. Dark Chaos laughed.

"Oh nothing deary... Listen, tomorrow, you will be doing as I say. I want you to be comfortable here." Dark Chaos lied.

"Sure you do." Golden rolled her eyes.

"Sir, is everything okay in here?" A swim dark chao asked.

"Yes, Golden and I are doing some business here, please leave." Dark Chaos growled at the swim dark chao.

"Oh oh oh! Okay!" The swim dark chao got up and started leaving. Dark Chaos and Golden were left alone again.

"Dark Chaos, I will do whatever you wish. I will not kick, I will not run." Golden gave him a firm look, she didn't want to do as he wished, but she had to, she had to do it for everyone she loved.

"Good. I see that I won't have to control you. Unlike someone I knew." Dark Chaos chuckled.

The ship was flying in the middle of space. Golden was going on a far away trip to the darkness. A place where a chao will never return...

* * *

 **~OOO~**

Magic and Angel Chaos were looking at the clouds, they were praying to Xavier that Golden will be found.

"Please... Find her..." Magic prayed.

"We are sorry that Shadow crossed our path..." Angel Chaos was apologizing to her mate. Her answer was give by a shiny light. Xavier was trying to tell her that Shadow was not a bad chao. Angel Chaos didn't understand it, but she reached to the light and touched it. It blessed her.

"He blessed you." Magic turned to her.

"Yes... Yes he did."Angel Chaos sighed.

"For now, we will have to keep on praying." Magic replied.

"Is everything okay?" Melody flew up to them.

"Yes, but we have sent Shiny and Ed to get Golden back." Magic answered.

"What did you guys do to Shadow?" Melody asked, she was very concerned about the situation.

"We only exiled him." Angel Chaos answered. Melody sighed.

"Why? We talked with him and he claimed that he didn't know what to do." Melody flew up to them.

"Yes, but they were Shadow's kind. Shadow should have stopped them." Magic growled.

"Magic, heal. Melody, I know Shadow is nice and all, but it's best that he stays out of our garden. The other chao seem to be afraid of him." Angel Chaos was trying to get Melody to see the whole picture.

"I wish he was here, he was helpful to us. He saved Golden the first time, he can do it again!" Melody argued.

"He's gone. Forget it." Magic walked away.

"You are very cruel, Magic!" Melody flew away, she was in tears. She went under the fountain area and cried, she sat between the flowers. She sobbed. A hero chao stood by her side, she looked down at her.

"Melody, it's alright." The hero chao hugged her. It was a fly hero chao.

"Dawn... I don't know what to do..." Melody sobbed.

"Shadow is out there, I also believe that he didn't do it." Dawn sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"So what will we do?" Melody sniffled. Dawn looked at her.

"We will see if we can find Shadow." Dawn nodded to her. Melody looked up a Dawn for a while.

"Are you really going after him?" Melody gasped. She was starting to smile.

"Yes. You are coming along too." Dawn giggled. She was always happy to help out.

"Let's pack up then!" Melody ran out of the hidden place and flew over to pack her things.

Dawn was packing her things too. They were going to get find Shadow and get him back.

* * *

 **~OOO~**

In the forest, Rainbow was slowly walking, he was grumbling words that was hard for others to hear. A few other chao were seen, running and playing. They were mostly chao that were exiled or chao that were born in the forest and only knew about forest life. Rainbow wanted to be part of a team, not some outcast. He looked forward, seeing some light.

"Man... I hope that Shadow gets killed, he didn't defend me at all." Rainbow kicked the dirt, dust was flying in the air, making him cough. He wiped all of the dust off of his face and sneezed. Then he continued walking down the path.

Suddenly, he heard someone calling his name.

"Rainbow!" The voice was faint, but it got louder. Rainbow stood his ground, he didn't move yet. A dark run chao was coming up to him, it was Shadow! He was coming!

"Shadow?" Rainbow was confused, he didn't know that Shadow had been in the forest, looking for him. Or was he?

"Rainbow! There you are!" Shadow reached him in time and grabbed his paws.

"Why are you being nice? Didn't know just let those heroes throw me out?" Rainbow growled.

"No no. I was exiled as well. They took Golden!" Shadow told him.

"What? They got the gold chao?" Rainbow looked at Shadow, he knew they had to get her back.

"We have to get her back, it's the only way, if you are willing to help me out..." Shadow looked at Rainbow. Rainbow thought about it for a few minutes. He finally looked at Shadow.

"I will help." Rainbow smiled at him as they touched paws.

"Let's go! We need to find a way into space!" Shadow looked ahead.

Rainbow followed him from behind. They were going to get their favorite hero chao back from the evil forces of Dark Chaos...

* * *

 **~OOO~**

Shiny and Ed were walking through the forest, trying to see where Golden went.

"We are going to have to find a way into space! Golden is up there somewhere with Dark Chaos doing who knows what!" Ed looked at Shiny. The shiny power hero chao nodded in agreement.

"How are we going to do that, though?" She finally asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we will find something that can get us up into space and fast!" Ed continued his fast paced running with Shiny keeping up with him.

They were both on their way to find Golden...

* * *

 **~OOO~**

"Alright, are we ready to go?" Dawn asked Melody before they left. Melody walked up to her friend, Dawn. She nodded.

"Yes, Dawn, I'm ready to go." Melody nodded.

"Alright, let's save Golden!" Dawn headed to the forest with her swim type hero friend behind her...

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Thanks for reading this if you did! Sorry if I'm not good at making Chao stories, but I've always wanted to make a Chao In Space fanfic. Right now everyone is trying to save Golden, they will be going into space somehow. But how will they do it? Find out in the next chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! The characters are based off of chao that my sister and I used to own a long time ago. And we did have a gold chao named Golden in which we transported her into Sonic Adventure 2 using the Sonic Advanced Tiny Chao Garden and the connector that would go into the game cube.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!**


	6. Mission Rescue Part 1

**Chapter 6 already? Man are you just writing your feelings away? Nah, I'm just trying to finish some fanfics even this one. This fanfic might be a long one, who knows. Anyway, let's get this chapter rolling!**

 **Enjoy!**

Light Chaos was in the Chao Garden as usual, the trees were starting to grow back, some grass was growing again. A few neutral chao have returned and started eating the nuts that fell off a huge tree in the center of the garden. A purple neutral that looked like Sonic was there, watching the Chaos chao fix everything.

"Hey, is this garden going to be fixed by next week?" The purple chao asked.

"No. It's going to take time, Mini." Light Chaos replied.

Mini was a purple run neutral chao, he could run fast, but not as fast as Sonic could. He contined to watch the process of the growing trees. The garden looked bad from a higher view, but it was going to slowly heal from the damage that Dark Chaos had done.

Finally, Angel Chaos flew into the garden, she was a bit shooken up by what happened last night. Light Chaos turned to face her, he flew down next to her.

"Is there anything wrong?" He asked her.

Angel Chaos nodded, she looked at her friend. She was worried. Golden was captured and she didn't know what to do.

"Dark Chaos has Golden. He's won this war, she is going to be part of his troops. She will have to follow his orders! I failed!" Angel Chaos sobbed.

"No. No... You didn't, is there anyone going after him?" Light Chaos asked.

"Yes, I sent Shiny and Ed. They are going to get her back." Angel Chaos answered between sobs, her heart was torn in two.

"What about Shadow?" Light Chaos wondered.

"I let him go." Angel Chaos mumbled.

"What!? Why? He was helpful to us all!" Light Chaos stepped back from her.

"I'm sorry! I had to! He let Golden get taken by his own kind! His own group! He was born a dark chao!" Angel Chaos growled, but she regretted her decision. Light Chaos thought about it and understood, he came closer to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Listen, you and I are also going up there to save her. We will fight for her. We can breathe in space. You saved her as an egg in the past and you can save her now." Light Chaos was comforting her. She nodded and wiped her tears away.

"Yes. I will do that. Are you coming with me?" Angel Chaos looked in the chaos chao's eyes.

"Yes, come." Light Chaos flew up into the sky. Angel Chaos followed him. Mini watched them leave, he was waving to them, but they didn't turn back to see it.

"Have a nice trip..." Was the only thing Mini said before he decided to swim in the pool that was remade from the older one.

* * *

 **~OOO~**

Golden was dressed up in clothes like the other dark chao, but her suit was a white color while the dark chao wore black. Dark Chaos had her following orders. She was training to kill her own kind, to destroy Hero Garden. He wanted the land to be Dark Garden only and with his kind running around.

"Golden, you will be training. You will be using weapons and blasting those hero chao. I will make sure that you will be the strongest among this group." Dark Chao was pacing around her. Golden stood still, she wasn't saying anything.

"Now, repeat what I told you about Angel Chaos." Dark Chaos grinned.

"Angel Chaos is the enemy, I must avenge Flash, do everything in my power to take over the entire Chao World." Golden repeated his words. She didn't like it, but she did so.

"Yes. And what about Angel Chaos? What... Must... You... DO?" Dark Chaos hissed.

"I must... KILL HER!" Golden roared. All of the dark chao yelled and cheered, they were going to like her. Wacky stomped on the floor while the others did the same.

"Good... You seem to understand the plan my dear. Follow the others and do as they ask of you." Dark Chaos left the group to control the ship.

"Let's eat, I need a break." A fly dark chao called to the group. Everyone agreed. Golden watched them walk off, but they turned to face her.

"Are you coming?" A dark chao asked, Golden snapped out of her thoughts and nodded, she followed them.

"May I ask you all something?" Golden finally spoke normal again. The chao looked at her as they came to a stop.

"Alright, ask away." Wacky grinned.

"So, why are we in space? Why can't we be in Dark Garden?" Golden wondered. She was concerned about how high she was up.

"Well you see, we can't have Dark Chaos's plan foiled. The best way for us to carry out on our plan is to keep things up here." A dark chao answered her question.

"I see... Well I'm fine with it. It's just odd." Golden replied.

"Yeah, but you will get used to it." Wacky grunted, he turned to a dark swim chao who was taking out a note book. He was mute.

Once they made it to the break room, the dark chao took out food from a fridge. Nuts and berries were fresh and ready to eat. Golden decided to have a nut and 3 berries, she wasn't very hungry. She missed her home and Shadow.

"Do you miss home?" A dark fly chao asked her, Golden looked at him. Did he just ask her that?

"Um... Not too much. I'm alright here." Golden lied. She didn't want to be controlled. She never wanted to lose her mind.

"Ah... Well..." The dark fly chao didn't know what else to say. They all continued to eat. Once their break was over, Golden was training again, using bazookas, 99M guns and other weapons. She was going to blast Hero Garden under Dark Chaos's rule.

* * *

 **~OOO~**

Shiny and Ed made their way to the light at the end of the forest. Ed covered his eyes as the light was toned down. He saw some sort of ship in front of him. Shiny uncovered her eyes and saw the ship to.

"Whoa..." Ed walked up to the ship slowly and touched it. Shiny walked around it, observing it. She was trying to take in what she was seeing, wondering if it was real.

"Ed, I think we found our answer." Shiny smiled, she was trying to figure out a way to get into it.

"Yes. But let's find out how we can get into this ship." Ed was looking around for a button that would open the door to the space ship.

"Are you two looking for a way to open that?" A voice was heard, Ed and Shiny turned and saw a yellow two tone colored chao coming up to them.

"Who are you?" Shiny asked.

"I'm Spencer." The chao revealed himself to be a power neutral chao and he was holding keys.

"What do you want with us?" Ed growled, he was protecting Shiny.

"Oh? You think I'm here to harm you. I'm here to tell you that it's my ship that you found." Spencer laughed.

"Your ship!?" Shiny and Ed yelled out in unison. Spencer nodded and walked over to his ship, he placed the key into the keyhole of the door and the space ship opened.

"That's how you open a ship." Spencer grinned at them.

"So is this a thing that could take us into space?" Ed asked him.

"Who said that I will be taking you to space? I go to space for discoveries on my own, I don't want strangers coming with me." Spencer hissed at him. Ed back away.

"Listen, we need help. A gold chao has been stolen from our garden." Shiny pleaded. Spencer rolled his eyes.

"A gold chao. Those chao are a myth. A dumb story..." Spencer laughed finally.

"No this is true! We need your help!" Shiny argued. Spencer stopped and thought about it.

"I can't do that. I have things to do." Spencer closed the door to the ship, it was taking off.

"Damn it." Ed saw the ship leave.

"That was our last hope..." Shiny sighed.

"I know..." Ed looked down at the clearing, no other chao was there to help them get into space. Finally they heard voices, calling their names.

"Shiny! Ed!" A familiar voice called to them. They both turned to see Shadow and Rainbow was with him.

"Shadow!" Ed ran up to them, Shiny was behind him.

"Oh my god, it's good to see you!" Shiny looked at him, she turned to Rainbow and hissed at him.

"Why is he here with you?" Ed looked at Rainbow.

"I'm good, I swear! Like I said, I quit working for Dark Chaos, he treats me like shit!" Rainbow growled. Shiny still wasn't so sure if he was tricking them, but Shadow was always there for Golden.

"Look, we have no time to fight. We have to work together, even if we don't like it." Shadow was mostly looking at Shiny and Rainbow. He finally turned to Ed.

"Have you found a way into space?" Shadow asked the wise neutral chao. Ed shook his head.

"Yeah, but some other chao owned it and he didn't want to help us." Ed sighed.

"Hmmm..." Rainbow was looking around. He saw a sign from afar.

"Hey, there is a sign!" Rainbow ran up to it, the others followed him and read it too.

"Space ships ahead..." Shadow read it aloud. Everyone glaced at each other before looking ahead. Rainbow saw only one ship. It looked like the other ships were gone.

"So... This forest had an area for space ships?" Shiny was confused.

"I guess so." Ed shrugged, he led them to the ship. It looked small from the outside, but when they looked in the window of the ship, it was big.

"Whoa. Who is driving it?" Rainbow asked, he wanted to drive the ship.

"I am." Ed announced. Shadow couldn't disagree with that. Shiny looked at Ed. She wasn't so sure if he was able to drive a ship.

"That will work for me." Shadow grinned.

"I wanted to drive the ship." Rainbow pouted.

"No, it's best if I do this. We will all be in this together though, so deal with the rules." Ed looked at Rainbow and then he looked back at the ship.

"How do we get into this?" Shiny wondered.

Shadow walked around the ship, he looked at the doors of the ship and saw a button. He pressed it and the door of the ship opened.

"Shadow, how did you do that?" Ed looked at him.

"This blue button on the side of this ship." Shadow pointed to it.

The golden colored ship was their ride to get Golden back. Shadow climbed in, followed by Shiny, Rainbow and Ed. Ed sat in the front while the others sat in the back. Shiny was next to Rainbow and Shadow, she didn't like it very much due to Rainbow having to be with them.

"Hold on tight!" Ed started the ship, he knew what he was doing.

"I see that you remember how to start a space ship." Shiny laughed. Ed looked back at her.

"You know that I can drive a ship! I did it before and I can do it again!" Ed giggled. The ship was shaking, Shadow and Rainbow were scared at first, but as soon as the ship took off, they were fine.

"So are we going into space for real?" Rainbow asked, he never been into space and he didn't like the sound of it.

"Yeah. If you don't like it, you can jump out." Ed laughed.

"Um... No thanks..." Rainbow stopped complaining and looked out of the window of the space ship. The sky was turning dark blue in color.

"Well, looks like we are going into space." Shiny noticed that the sky was getting darker and darker.

"Space is where I have been." Ed reminded Shiny.

"Oh right. I've never been up here before. This is a first." Shiny smiled, she loved the looks of space.

"Can we breathe in space?" Rainbow wondered.

"Yes, we are chao." Ed nodded.

"Okay." Rainbow relaxed in his seat again. Shadow sighed, he felt guilty for letting Golden get captured, he never wanted it to happen.

"Everything will be okay, Shadow. We will get her back." Shiny turned and saw the look on his face.

"I know. I just can't help the feeling that I messed up big time." Shadow sighed.

"We don't hate you, Shadow." Ed replied. As they were flying, they noticed a couple of ships coming from behind.

"Looks like trouble..." Shiny growled.

"I will handle it!" Ed turned the ship around and used the blasters to blast the attacking ships. they blow up and fell down. Dark chao were in them as they were falling back to earth.

"That takes care of them..." Ed grinned as he guided the ship in the direction of Golden's location.

* * *

 **~OOO~**

Dawn and Melody were in a pink space ship. They were heading to Dark Chaos's ship. They were attacked by red space ships, Dawn steered the ship and used bombs to blow up all of the enemies. More dark chao fell from the sky.

"Man, we just keep getting hit with enemies up here." Dawn sighed. Melody nodded.

"Yeah, it's too much to bare." Melody looked out of the window. Dawn finally saw a huge black and red ship.

"Is that the ship of Dark Chaos?" Melody wondered.

"Yes, this is the ship that captured Golden last night." Dawn made the ship go at full speed. This scared Melody as she panicked. Dawn was shouting to her.

"It will be alright, Melody! We are just speeding up!" Dawn shouted, she was holding the controls tightly. Once their ship was close enough, they landed into an open hatch of the ship.

They both climbed out of the space ship. Dawn had her weapon ready. Melody didn't carry a weapon, but she stayed close behind so that she didn't get them caught.

"We are finally in the ship. We must find Golden and take her home." Dawn looked back at Melody.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Follow me." Dawn beckoned her friend over to a corner, they saw two dark chao guarding a room.

"Do you think Golden is in there?" Melody looked ahead.

"They might be. Crawl." Dawn started crawling across the floor while the guards were looking at the door.

"Should we split up?" Melody wondered.

"No. It's too dangerous, Dark Chaos has very good gaurds." Dawn replied quickly. They kept moving. They kept quiet and heard the voice of Dark Chaos. He was talking to his troops and Golden.

"Hey, I can hear him!" Melody shouted, Dawn cover her mouth.

"Shhh! We have to stay silent, I can hear him too." Dawn whispered as Melody nodded and stayed low.

"Are you two looking for something?" A voice asked from behind them. Dawn and Melody turned to see a large swim dark chao, standing over them.

Dawn quickly pointed her bow and arrow at him as more dark chao appeared from behind him.

"You are out numbered girls... Put down the weapon!" A dark chao hissed.

Dawn refused, she was ready to shoot them as all of the dark chao pointed their guns at her. The fly hero chao gasped and dropped her weapon to the floor. Melody was behind Dawn, she came forward finally as they were chained up and dragged to the prison of the ship.

"Crap..." Dawn muttered.

"I got trapped again..." Melody sighed.

"What will we do now?" Dawn was now worried about their situation.

They were close to Golden, but failed...

* * *

 **~OOO~**

Light Chaos and Angel Chaos were in space, looking for the black and red ship. Once Light Chaos got the ship's location they were in the right direction.

"I think it is this way!" Light Chaos was dodging space rocks that were in their way. Angel Chaos was trying to keep up with him.

"I hope Golden is alright." Angel Chaos was praying while following her friend. Light Chaos reassured her as they came up to a large black and red ship.

"This is it." Light Chaos flew to the side of the ship. He was looking for a way in.

"This way!" Angel Chaos led him to the hatch of the ship.

"Blood..." Light Chaos saw some blood on the floor. Even a bow with a few arrows were around the blood puddle.

"This looks like Dawn's stuff." Angel Chaos gasped. She picked up the bow and the qiver of arrows.

"She must have been here!" Light Chaos growled, he was angry with Dark Chaos.

"I hope he didn't kill her! We've already lost Xavier!" Angel Chaos almost sobbed.

"Listen, I don't think they killed her. I think they only injured her, for now we must find them and get to Golden." Light Chaos hugged her quickly and they continued their way into the ship.

* * *

 **~OOO~**

Ed's ship finally reached the black and red ship. Dark Chaos was going to be stopped. Golden was going to come back home for good this time. Shiny saw more ships coming for them, one of the ships blasted a bomb at them, but Ed was able to steer upwards and dodge it. He was going to battle with the enemie ships for a long time.

"We are going to be at this for a while before we can get inside and grab Golden." Ed growled. He started shooting at the ships, they dodged his blasts as they fought back.

"This fight will be interesting..." Rainbow grinned.

"Shut it!" Shadow hissed at him. Rainbow went silent.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Sorry if this chapter was short! There was not a lot of events going on, but they will get Dawn and Melody free soon! They will also try and get Golden back from Dark Chaos! Thanks for reading this chapter! Please leave a review! Thanks!**


	7. Mission Rescue Part 2

**Getting chapters of a bunch of stories done! Also do not be friends with RingReno, they are selfish and mean, they also don't give a shit if I was hacked, I'm glad they left deviantart and most of my friends because they don't deserve to be on the internet. Breaking up friendships for no reason and then they turn around and yell at folks for no reason!**

 **Anyway, onto the chapter! Enjoy.**

Dawn and Melody were in chains, blood was spilling on the ground, Dawn finally felt the pain in her side. She looked at her partner, Melody was bleeding from her back, but the swim type hero chao was too focused on the dark chao to even notice, though she felt some pain.

"What will we do?" Dawn asked herself, she looked to her right, there was a few objects such as boxes and tools. But it wasn't enough to break them free from the tighted chains.

"Hey, Dawn. Do you think Light Chaos and Angel Chaos know we are here?" Melody looked ahead and saw Golden. Dawn turned to Melody, but before she could open her mouth to say something in response, she saw Golden, she was coming up to them. She gasped with delight.

Golden stepped into the room and saw her friend Melody, she didn't know who Dawn was though. But she nodded to her and spoke.

"Nice to see that you both are alright." Golden sighed, she smiled at Dawn now.

"Yeah, it's good to see you." Melody smiled she was trying to get out of the chains.

"We need your help..." Dawn grunted.

"Sure, but I don't want to get caught, I'm pretending to help Dark Chaos." Golden grinned, she flew over to them and broke the chains with her special attacks. Melody almost fainted, she was losing too much blood.

"Dawn..." She was feeling faint.

"Dawn, you need to get her out of here, go back to Hero Garden!" Golden said in a firm tone. She looked into her eyes.

"Yes, I will do that! I'm hurt too." Dawn replied, showing her side wounds before picking up Melody and flying off. Golden turned to see that Angel Chaos and Light Chaos were nearby, she ran out of the prison room. Dawn and Melody behind her. Dawn took another path to the exit as she flew out of the huge ship and back to Hero Garden with Melody in her arms.

Golden ran up to Angel Chaos.

"Mother!" Golden called. Angel Chaos turned to see her daughter. She looked at her in delight as they hugged each other. Light Chaos was happy for them, but he was still concerned about Dark Chaos.

"We need to stop Dark Chaos." Light Chaos looked at the main room of the ship, they were about to get Dark Chaos when a few dark chao entered the room.

"Are you all going somewhere?" A fly dark chao hissed, he was in the air. More dark chao came from behind him and growled.

"We have to fight!" Light Chaos growled. Golden got out her beam sword and got ready while Angel Chaos stood her ground.

"You think you can win against all of us?" The fly dark chao took out a blue beam sword and pointed it at them. All of the dark chao took out beam swords as well and the battle was going to start.

Golden ran towards a swim dark chao and slashed his side, but she missed, the swim chao tried to slice at her head but Golden dodged it and kicked the swim dark chao in the back. She then heard Wacky yelling and screaming as he came at her with sull speed, his green beam sword in his paws.

Golden was standing her ground, waiting for the evil green neutral chao to come closer to her, once he was near, she slashed him in half. Wacky let out a silent yelp and fell to the ground. The dark chao grew angry and continued to fight them. Angel Chaos used her light powers to threw the fly dark chao away while Light Chaos took care of the power dark chao.

Golden was busy fighting off the normal dark chao, a few dark run chao were getting into the fight with their yellow beam swords. Golden attacked them, they were starting to become too much as she was kicked and send flying. Dark Chaos heard the commotion and flew in to see that Golden, Angel Chaos and Light Chaos were battling with his troops. He growled and pushed Light Chaos into the glass window of the ship. He was mad.

"So you came back to fight! We will battle and you will lose!" Dark Chaos roared and slammed the Light Chaos chao into the floor. Light Chaos yelped and tried to get back up but he was slashed in the back and kicked towards the dark chao that Angel Chaos was fighting, she looked to her left to see that Light Chaos was getting injured by the Dark Chaos chao. Angel Chaos used her super light attack and send all of the dark chao flying into walls. Golden was surprised to her mother fighting with so much power. She focused on Dark Chaos now.

Angel Chaos swooped in and bumped into Dark Chaos real hard, sending him into a wall. Light Chaos was coughing up blood.

"Light Chaos..." Angel Chaos growled, then she looked at Dark Chaos. He wasn't done yet, he swooped in to grab Golden and use her as a threat again, but a flashing light blinded him. He covered his eyes as a ship was lowered at the side of the ship. A few chao jumped out and landed.

Ed, Shiny, Rainbow and Shadow were there. They looked at Dark Chaos and his troops who were ready to battle once more.

"Grr... YOU!" Dark Chaos was finally able to see who was there. He saw his old troop, Shadow looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. You better now touch Golden or I will kill you..." Shadow growled. Angel Chaos was surprised that Shadow came.

"How did you get here?" Angel Chaos wondered.

"Forget that!" Dark Chaos roared and flew towards Shadow, but the run dark chao dodged his attack and ran over to a beam sword that was on the ground, he picked it up. Shiny got out her beam sword as Ed found one on the ground. Angel Chaos was helping Light Chaos get up, he grunted and breathed heavily.

"Well... I tried..." He gasped.

"I know, get back to Chao Garden, we will handle this fight." Angel Chaos calmy told him, Light refused but he then nodded and flew away. Dark Chaos was attacking Ed and Golden. Shiny stabbed him in the back with her red beam sword.

"GAAAAAAUH!" Dark Chaos growled, blood was dripping from his back and onto the sword, he slapped Shiny away and tried to get the sword out of his back, he was in pain now. Ed punched the evil chao in the face while Golden used her pink beam sword and stabbed him in the head. Angel Chaos used her light beam as the attack landed correctly and sent the Chaos chao flying into the glass of the ship towards the controls.

The dark chao watched the battle, but their leader's voice rang out.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Dark Chaos roared.

All of the dark chao roared and continued to fight, they passed Wacky's carcass and fought with Shiny, Ed, Angel Chaos, Golden, and Rainbow. Shadow was face to face with his leader. He wanted to protect Golden.

Rainbow picked up the green beam sword that Wacky dropped, he looked back at the dead neutral chao and faced a dark swim chao, they were in a battle with each other. Rainbow finally punched the dark chao and sliced it in half. A female fly dark chao was attacking Shiny, Shiny swiped at her with her beam sword, but the fly dark chao whacked the beam sword out of her paws with her tail.

"Nice try, you need to fight fair my lady!" The female fly dark chao laughed. Shiny growled and continued to fight her without the sword.

Shadow was dodging attacks from Dark Chaos, he slashed his leader's eye as the chaos chao screamed in pain, Shadow punched Dark Chaos and slammed him into the ground. Ed was getting tired from the fight, he knew he was getting too old to battle. He finally killed the last normal dark chao as it died.

It was now up to Shadow and Golden to finish their fight. Shiny was taking down the female darck chao as she flew away telling the other dark chao to retreat. They listened to her and ran off. Dark Chaos growled.

"You think you can end me?" Dark Chaos growled. He flew up into the air, his wounds were healed quickly as he swooped down and knocked Shadow into a bunch of walls, he was flying so far into the ship that he was knocked out. Golden gasped and battled her fake leader instead.

"You want me? Well you can't have me now! You are going to have to kill me!" Golden shouted at Dark Chaos. Angel Chaos watched.

"You? Ha! I don't need you anymore! I'm done fighting over you!" Dark Chaos took out his large golden beam sword, the sword he stole from Angel Chaos a long time ago.

"That's my beam sword!" Angel Chaos growled.

"Too bad, this isn't your fight!" Dark Chaos snapped at her and faced Golden alone. Angel Chaos growled and wanted to attack him, but she knew her daughter could win this for them all. She watched them fight.

Golden was ready as she stood her ground, Dark Chaos flew at her and slashed her side, blood was getting splashed in mid air, but that didn't stop the golden chao from fighting. Golden grunted a bit but flew after him. She slashed at Dark Chaos, but he dodged her attack and knocked her out of the air. He flew up into space now, he was out of the ship. Angel Chaos followed them and watched more of their battle. Golden was trying to attack but he used his dark blast to send her flying far from him.

Golden held onto the ball and threw it right back at him, Dark Chaos gasped as he was hit with his own attack as the blast blew up. Space dust covered the black air as Golden looked ahead, she was seeing if he was down, but Dark Chaos appeared behind her and stabbed her back. Golden yelped in pain as she thrashed, she wasn't going to give in. She turned and stabbed him in the belly and dug the sword deep inside him. Dark Chaos was coughing up blood as he tried to get the sword out, but it was no use. Shadow finall came up from behind her and punched him. Dark Chaos felt the pain in his jaw, Shiny, Ed, and Rainbow watched from inside of the ship.

Golden felt like she was tasting blood. The golden beam sword was still in her back, she coughed, blood was floating in space around her, her very own blood. She couldn't let Shadow get hurt, she wanted to protect the one that she loved. With the last ounce of her strength, she flew up to Dark Chaos, who slashed Shadow and knocked him down to Chao Garden. She jammed herself into his back and came out. Blood was spilling into space like crazy as the Dark Chaos chao yelped in pain and closed his eyes. Dark Chaos was dead.

Golden looked like she was fainting as she closed her eyes. She felt like she was going into a deep dream. Light was coming to her. She came face to face with another golden chao. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Who are you?" Golden was confused.

"You don't know who I am?" The male golden chao was a bit confused to why she would ask such a question.

* * *

 **~OOO~**

Angel Chaos cried as she took Golden down to Hero Garden. She held Golden in her arms and hugged her, blood was on her paws, but she didn't care. Golden was her final daughter, he last one.

Every hero chao gasped, even Magic.

"Did Shadow do this?" Magic growled.

"No... Golden was killed by Dark Chaos..." Angel Chaos sniffled. Dawn ran up to her while Melody was resting on the ground, she was too injured to do anything, but she heard the news, she lied there crying.

Magic slowly walked up to her, he saw Golden, blood was coming out from her mouth, dripping into the grass which stained it. Magic poked at the golden chao, seeing if she would wake up, but it was no use.

"Please..." Dawn cried, tears slowly running down her cheeks. The fly hero chao was begging her to wake up. Golden could not hear her cries or her words. Light Chaos flew up to the Hero Garden with Shadow in his arms, though he was injured, he layed Shadow down near the trees.

Shadow woke up slowly and saw the Chaos chao looking down at him, he jerked up and looked around. Shiny and Ed's ship came back into the garden as Rainbow climbed out first. He saw Golden in Angel Chaos's arms. He panicked and came to see her. Shadow quickly got to his feet and slowly came up from behind Angel Chaos.

"Angel Chaos, is it true? Please turn around and let me see my future mate." Shadow pleaded. Angel Chaos closed her eyes and turned around, the dark run chao saw the dead gold hero chao in her arms. Golden wasn't moving, her blood was dripping into the grass some more. Shadow's eyes filled with tears as he choked on his own words.

"N-no... No no no... Please no... Golden, please don't do this to me, please..." Shadow was on his knees now. The dark run chao couldn't stand to see his mate die.

"There is nothing we can all do now..." Shiny sighed.

"She was brave." Ed looked down. He was crying a bit too. Magic looked at Shadow for a while.

"You care about her?" Magic's tone changed.

"It's why I came back into space to fight for her." Shadow replied.

"She was protecting you, wasn't she?" Dawn asked the dark run chao.

"Yes..." Shadow admitted, she died to save him from Dark Chaos.

"Is Dark Chaos dead?" Melody asked weakly. Angel Chaos nodded to her. She proceeded to take Golden's body to the top of chao rock as a gray cacoon surrounded her dead body, the blood was spilled out. Once the caccon no longer showed her inside, her body magically disppeared.

Magic saw the magic dust go into the air, Golden moved on. Shadow was still really sad, all of the hero chao respected him for his duty. He was still trying to save her, but he couldn't. Golden knew that one of them had to die to save all of Chao World.

"If only... If only you were still here with me..." Shadow sniffled.

* * *

 **~OOO~**

"Well, I might have an idea to who you are..." Golden looked at him for a long time.

"I am your father, Xavier..." The golden run type male chao smiled.

"I heard so much about you. Where am I?" Golden asked, she was looking around, gold clouds were surrounding them.

"You are in heaven." Xavier answered, he grinned at the other dead hero chao that flew by.

"I am? How do I get back home?" Golden wondered, she was concerned about Shadow and the others.

"No, you don't understand my sweet heart. You cannot return, you have died." Xavier sighed, he looked at her for a while. Golden didn't understand.

"I was stabbed, I didn't think I would die. How did I? Did that sword really-" Golden cut herself off.

"Yes, that sword killed you. It was the sword of Angel Chaos, that sword kills a chao with one stab." Xavier explained, Golden gasped and felt herself, she wasn't feeling any pain like she was when she was stabbed. She looked back up at her father.

"Do you think Shadow is okay?" She asked her father. Xavier nodded deeply and looked at her and explained.

"Shadow is fine... I can feel his living soul." Xavier nodded.

"Thank heavens... So if I'm up here, what do I do?" Golden was confused, she wanted to help Shadow and the others more, but she didn't know what to do.

"You can watch over Shadow until his time comes." Xavier chuckled. Golden didn't like leaving the others to weep about her, she wanted to be with her mother and everyone else, but this gave more time to see her father, to watch what he does. She nodded and looked down, she finally saw Shadow, he was on chao rock, crying. She felt bad for him, she wanted to help him.

"Wave your paw around..." Xavier saw that she didn't know how to make her mate feel that she as doing well.

Golden waved her paw around as magic dust came down and swirled around the dark run chao. Shadow looked at the dust and felt like Golden was giving him a message. Angel Chaos saw this too, she turned to Shadow and looked at him. Shiny and Ed were pleased to know that she was telling them that she was alright. Dawn and Melody were seeing the dust fly around them, Magic saw the dust too and smiled at it.

"Golden, you will do fine up here." Her father patted her head. Golden's halo turned into a gold color as she watched her mate and her friends from above.

* * *

 **~OOO~**

Later on that day, Magic found a chao egg under the fountain, it was in the hiding spot where Dawn would rest. He picked up the egg and flew out of the hiding place and went up to chao rock. Shadow was sitting there, looking up at the sky. He saw the clouds, one cloud was shaped like Golden. He smiled at it, she was showing him signs that things were okay.

"Hey, Shadow. I think Golden may have left you with something." Magic placed the egg down. Shadow turned around and saw the egg. He looked at it and poked it.

"She left me this?" Shadow was starting to smile.

"She cared about you and I'm sorry that I attacked you." Magic stuttered.

"It's alright..." Shadow sighed, he was happy that she left the egg for him. He was going to like the new baby.

From below, Melody was resting while Dawn was next to her, sleeping. Angel Chaos was with Light Chaos in Chao Garden, they were talking about how Golden was brave, and the new egg that Shadow would have to take care of.

Things were changing for the gardens as they were becoming normal again...

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	8. Golden's Final Message

**Well, I guess this ends Chao In Space 2. Short but it gets the message across. lol**

 **Enjoy!**

A few months later...

Shadow's new born chao was ready to hatch, the dark run chao watched the egg move around as a white and red baby hero chao popped out of the egg. She was a power type like Shiny was.

"Hey there little one..." Shadow purred at his daughter. The baby chao looked up at her father and placed her paws on his face, she smiled and squealed with delight. Shadow smiled back at her and lifted her up a the top of chao rock. Light shined towards the baby chao.

"Heavens, bless my baby chao!" Shadow called to his mate. Golden blessed her little one. The baby power hero chao smiled and tried to catch the dust in her paws, she laughed when she saw the dust going around her.

Shadow was pleased.

"Hey Shadow, what's going on?" Magic flew up to him, he noticed the baby chao in his huge paws.

"My little one is getting blessed by the chao that have went to heaven for us all." Shadow looked down at his baby. Magic gasped and looked at her with awe. Then he looked at Sadow.

"What are you going to name her, Shadow?" Magic asked.

After a few moments, he looked down at her.

"Shenzi is going to be her name." Shadow answered.

"Shenzi? It sounds like a wonderful name." Magic finally held Shenzi, the baby power hero chao clapped her paws in delight, she liked Magic and Shadow. She felt their kindness.

Melody and Dawn watched from below, they didn't want to crowd Shadow at the top of chao rock. Angel Chaos watched from above a tree. Then she looked into the sky, seeing if Golden was still around.

"I know things are harder without you, but I'm glad that Xavier is with you." Angel Chaos was talking to her daughter. Golden answered her mother with leaves flying around the place. Shenzi saw the leaves going around her, she was pleased and felt her mother's touch.

Golden appeared, but no one could see her, she made sure that only Shenzi could notice her as the baby chao squealed at her.

"You are going to become very strong..." Golden petted her daughter. Shenzi looked at her mother, who began to disappear.

"Chao..." Shenzi whimpered, she wanted to see her mother again.

"Hey, Shenzi, what's wrong?" Shadow started rocking her back and forth in his paws. Shenzi looked up at her father, tears starting forming in her eyes.

"Your mother wouldn't want you to cry little one..." Angel Chaos flew down and noticed her finally.

"Angel Chaos, thank you." Shadow dipped his head, causing the Chaos hero chao to respond.

"No, thank you. You are a wonderful dark chao. I'm sorry for doubting you." Angel Chaos looked at him, their eyes locked for a moment.

"It's alright. At least Dark Chaos is gone, he come back here again." Shadow looked down.

All of the hero chao were playing below, kicking balls and swimming in the water. Some chao were planting seeds for new trees to grow so that they had more to eat. Light Chaos beckoned Angel Chaos to follow him finally.

"I have to go, Shadow. Take good care of your daughter. Protect her, make her strong." Angel Chaos blessed Shenzi as well before heading off with the normal chaos chao. They both made their way to Chao Garden, it was nice again. Trees were fully grown, lots of neutral chao were roaming around. Some of them were talking about how new the garden looked. Angel Chaos smiled at this, it looked like a brand new Chao World.

"This is nice. I like it." Angel Chaos purred.

"I knew you would." Light Chaos replied, he flew up to the gray chao rock and looked up into the sky.

"I'm glad things are back to normal." Angel Chaos stood next to him. Light Chaos turned to face her.

"I'm glad too." Light Chaos smiled.

* * *

Later that day...

Shadow was sleeping next to his young daughter, she was sleeping peacefully. Magic was with Dawn, talking about how he felt about her while Melody was talking to Shiny and Ed. They were laughing about Dark Chaos's defeat, once they were done chatting, they went to bed. Shiny slept wit Ed in the soft grass, while Dawn, Magic and Melody slept with Shadow and Shenzi.

Months later...

Shenzi was a young hero chao. Not as big as Golden was, but old enough to train and do things on her own. Shadow was watching her from above chao rock.

"Is he always up there?" Shenzi asked Magic.

"Yeah, he misses your mother..." Magic answered her question, she looked up at him and asked him more questions.

"What happened to my mother?" Shenzi wondered, she looked at Magic for a while.

"She was killed in battle in space... A long time ago..." Magic replied, he was being honest with her. He never lied to anyone about anything.

"What? How did she die in space? Who killed her?" Shenzi asked more questions about her mother.

"Dark Chaos... He stabbed her with a golden beam sword." Magic answered.

"Why would he do that?" Shenzi was now concerned.

"Because... He's evil..." Magic sighed.

"Do you think she's watching me?" Shenzi asked her final question.

"Yes... Yes she is..." Magic replied with a small smile.

Shenzi turned and looked up at her father, Shadow was not moving from his spot. He was sleeping up on chao rock that morning.

Both Chao Garden and Hero Garden were saved. Shenzi was introduced to the world and she made a promise to her father that she would be strong, she was train and help them take care of evil that came to them.

* * *

From space...

"Ha ha ha ha! It looks like it's my turn again..." A voice laughed.

Dark Chaos rose from a blue light, he looked up and saw his father.

"You are to kill the new hero chao. Stop her at all costs. Do not fail me again..." Dark Chaos's father growled at him.

"Don't worry... This time, taking me down will not be so easy..." Dark Chaos had an armor like skin. His tail was much longer and his horns curled around his head.

A new threat was also going to be by his side... A chao that was going to be unstoppable. Something that Shadow has never faced before in his life. And Golden was ready to give Shenzi a quest.

 **The End?**

 **Well that was Chao in Space 2, thanks to those who read this, Chao In Space 3 might be coming soon. I don't know yet, but when the time comes, I will write about my chao and their adventures again. Shenzi is a Power Type Hero chao that I made years ago, I miss her, but I got some new chao. Hopefully her quest will be a good one! Please review this if you haven't yet! ^w^**


End file.
